The First Kiss
by Simon Seville
Summary: Jeanette has always have had a crush on Simon. She's longed for they're first kiss sence the day she meet him. Will she get her wish? S/J


**Hey everyone. I got board so I decided to write this. S/J **

It was a warm spring day. This was Jeanette's favorite kind of day. The flowers were starting to bloom the birds were singing and it wasn't to hot or to cold. Jeanette was outside writing in her Diary.

Dear Diary,

Oh it's such a great day. I just love the spring time. I wonder what the boys are doing right now. Knowing Alvin he's properly inside playing video games, and I bet Theodore is making cookies or some good treat. I wonder if Simon is reading outside. I mean it is a nice day to read. Speaking of Simon I think he's just the cutest! He's nice and understanding and well…

Jeanette was about to write more when she saw a shadow come over her shoulder. She knew it was Brittany.

"So are you going to kiss him on this great spring day?" Brittany asked teasing her little sister.

"Brittany, I though we were over reading each other's diary! And what are you talking about?"

"Oh Jenny, nothing, except he's nice and understanding."

"Brittany, would you stop getting into my personal life?"

"Well excuse me!" Brittany said offended.

Jeanette decided to go to the park to finish writing in her diary. She knew that she could have some peace and quite. When she got there she saw Simon. What was he doing here?

"Hi Simon." Jeanette greeted him.

"Un… oh hi Jeanette. What are you doing here?" Simon asked her.

"I was going to write in my diary, but I've changed my mind. What are you doing?"

"I'm reading _The View from Saturday._ Anyway why'd you change you mind about writing in you diary?"

"Because… I um… don't remember what I was going to put in it. The only reason I came here was so Brittany would MYOB."

"MYOB? What does that stand for?" Simon questioned Jeanette.

"Girl talk Simon, it means mind your own business."

"Hello, not a girl here."

Jeanette giggled. Simon loved when Jeanette laughed. He didn't know why though. Maybe it was just because she looked so happy.

"Well anyway is _The View from Saturday _good?" Jeanette asked

"It pretty good. It's about 4 kids who are in a knowledge bowl."

"Cool. I guess I should go now, bye Simon."

"You just got here."

"I know but um… I'm helping Miss Miller with cleaning the house."

Jeanette knew that wasn't true, she just wanted to write in her diary.

"Okay, bye Jenny."

"Bye."

When Jeanette had left she had left her diary. As Simon picked it up he called Jeanette's name but she was already to far away. Simon had the strangest urge to open and look and see what it said. And he did.

Dear Diary,

Some times Brittany is so selfish and egotistical.

Dear Diary,

I can't believe Ellie's calling me a klutz! When did she start calling me that!

Dear Diary,

Brittany can make me so mad sometimes! She thinks my hair looks bad?! We I never.

Dear Diary,

Looks like Brittany has a crush on a 4 year old. I can't believe she's taking Rubin Vlatis to the dance. I never though she take a kid who's 5 years younger than us. It's pay back time. I think I'll ask him too.

Simon was about to close her diary when The page Jeanette was working on stuck out. He knew he was going to regret reading Jeanette's diary, but he always wondered what was going on in her head. And where did she find out the things her sisters had said? Oh well.

Dear Diary,

Oh it's such a great day. I just love the spring time. I wonder what the boys are doing right now. Knowing Alvin he's properly inside playing video games, and I bet Theodore is making cookies or some good treat. I wonder if Simon is reading outside. I mean it is a nice day to read. Speaking of Simon I think he's just the cutest! He's nice and understanding and well…

Simon quickly closed Jeanette's diary. So she does have a crush him! Alvin was right for once. Simon was still in shook that he didn't see Jeanette one hand on her hip the other she had sticking out in front of Simon. As he looked up the sun made her green eye look like emeralds.

"My diary please." She said with some sassy in her voice.

"Sorry Janette. I was going to bring it back to you, but curiosity got the best of me." Simon cheeks a light pink shade.

"Did you by any chance read today's entry?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"No…"

"Just tell me Simon."

"Okay I read it."

"So do you by any chance like me?" Jeanette's voice got quitter as she went on with the sentence.

"Does this answer your question?" Simon asked as he and Jeanette leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't very long but long enough for them to enjoy. Jeanette's fur smelt like sweet pea lotion. Simon love the sent of sweet pea.

"I believe that does." It was Jeanette's turn to blush.

When Jeanette got back to her room she knew exactly how to end her diary entry.

Our first kiss was great. Yes it was today. I now that he does like me.

"So I was right, you do love him and you kissed him! You're in love."

"BRITTANY!!"

**I hope you liked it. It's not my best work, but leave a review. Does anyone have a request one what they want me to write? Ideas anyone? Please. **


End file.
